bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roukotsu Oyaji
Roukotsu Oyaji(肉交通おやじ,Oyaji Roukotsu) is one of the Kozuki Agents, which was hired to keep watch over many groups and people. His location is currently unknown or what his mission is. Appearance He is an average height and very old looking. He has a long white beard and eyebrows. He wears glasses that hang on the tip of his nose. His outfit consists of a standard Shihakushō, with a long purple fur coat and with white fur in the outline of the coat. He wears a pair of headphones over his ears; it is unknown why he wears them. He seems to always have his eyes colsed much like how Gin Ichimaru does, he rarely opens them. Personality He is a calm man, he is mostly serious. He mostly will act as if he was a scientist commenting on things in a scientific way. He is very observant, often commenting on an action or emotion that his opponent his doing. Like Takashi he is very loyal to Sentonara, doing anything that he is ordered without question. He has a great love to experiment with different forms of kido and spells. Including healing and many other dark spells, he even studies the immortality spell that Sentonara uses. History Original from the 12th division of the Gotei 13 as a seated officer, he was exiled because of his personality and ethics. He had a great lust for becoming immortal, so he developed a spell that would allow him to drain the life out of people and add it to his. He was founded out and exiled from the soul society, wanting revenge for his exile he plotted to get back. Then he met Sentonara, making a deal with him to serve him. He will be able to get his revenge on the soul society. He then became a Kozuki Agent and now is believed to be working somewhere in either the world of the living or Hell. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power'-He has a great spiritual power, which rivals Takashi’s although he has a dmeonic spiritual power. He is able to use his spiritual power to many different usages and he is able to hide it from most opponents. His spiritual power takes the form a dark purple energy around his body. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'-Like many of the Kozuki agents, Roukotsu is able to hold his own in a fight. Although he may become tired easier because of his age, he is still able to go up most and win. He has a very unique style of his it is a mixture of Kendo and Chinese styles. With very strong single strikes and forms, he mostly will take Chinese style poses in battle. He is able to hit opponents in vital or non-vital spots. *'Demonic Kidō Expert'-By the teachings of Sentonara, Roukostu have master most mid and some high level demonic kidos. Though he knows most of the shinigami kidos as well, he will choose to use more of the demonic kido. Because of the types seem to be more stronger than a shinigami’s kido. He has also created some kidos that many of the Kozuki Agents use, he most famed it an energy draining spell. When used correctly it can take away the energy away from even the strongest of opponents. *'Master Scientist/Inventor'-Roukostu is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of Human life. *'Enhanced Strength':-He is very strong even thought he is an older man, he is able to pick things and able to push things back with ease. *'Enhanced Speed'-He is able to go great distances in just a few seconds, he able to keep up with most. His spedd rivals Takashi and even Jinoku when he is using his fullbring. *'Genius Intellect': Roukostu is one the most intelligent scientific and inventive mind in the Kozuki Agents. His research and inventive skill is entirely without ethics or morality and he commonly makes test subjects of his own allies if it furthers his goals. His mind is full of scientific curiosity which he puts toward all situations and pursuits he comes across Zanpakutō His Shikai or Bankai have not been revealed yet, though his Zanpakuto has seen battle. Taking the form of a Shikomizue, much like Kisuke’s zankaputo in its sealed state. It is a long black metal cane, with a red skull on the tip the cane. When he is in battle he turns a section of the sword and then pulling out a hidden blade. Though even in its sealed state Roukotsu has modified his zanpakuto, where he is able to use it to double the power of his kido Attacks. He has created an unlimited power source in the skull on his can. Which his can also use to drain the energy of anyone he wants. Quotes *''"Takashi......why do you have a sick love for this Kenji man. I honestly think that he would make a good match for you, but first you must kill that wife of his. Then you can have your chance, heh I wonder does he have a hate for Lord Sentonara."'' *''"My, it seems that Lord Sentonara is growing more and more restless. I just hope I can be able to finish my research in time. Then I can be able to live forever like my Lord."'' *''"I often have seen many heroes in my time, many have fallen at the hands of Lord Sentonara. The reason being is this, they act tough and to manly. Having to much pride in your skills, that is a bad mix and in the end they will fail. Takashi that is how Lord Sentonara is able to overcome anyone, yes he is very powerful and he sees right through their act." -to Takashi about the way Sentonara fights.'' Trivia *His appearance was created from Brother 3 from Afro samurai. Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Rouges